


3 years alone

by dragonGnostic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Post-Retcon, idk no real warnings its just sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonGnostic/pseuds/dragonGnostic
Summary: Jade really got the short end of the stick in the new timeline





	3 years alone

**Author's Note:**

> If I end up finishing other snippets about jade from this timeline, I'll post them as part of this fic

The setting sun always made the island look like a completely different place, the sky bright pink and the hills transformed by dark, dramatic shadows. Jade loved to lay up on the roof of the greenhouse and breathe in the cool ocean air, watching the color leaching from her surroundings as night fell and the sun disappeared. She probably should worry about falling asleep up here and falling (which would almost certainly be fatal, her house being a huge spire on top of a mountain), but it hasn’t happened yet, and this was one of her favorite places to go to chill. 

Tonight, Jade lay there until well after night fell and the stars and the moon came out. Apparently, her friends never got to see the stars the way she did, and it made her feel at least a little lucky to be stuck on this island out in the middle of nowhere with just her stuffed grandfather and a magic dog. Only when it got too cold for her in her thin shirt did she come back inside, carefully climbing back down into the humid warmth of the greenhouse. Her plants always comforted her, the rich smell of earth and the familiar flowers, which she had cultivated from seedlings by herself, now in full bloom. She tiptoed through the almost pitch black room to her bedroom and lay herself on top of the bed, brushing off the clutter of junk she kept on it onto the floor and soon fell into a deep slumber as the muted sound of waves lulled her to sleep.

She wakes up almost three years older in the very same bed. The pleasant fog of the dream quickly fades as she cracks open her eyes to her present. Her room, comfortably cluttered in her dream, was now unbearably messy, and she honestly couldn’t remember the last time she had bothered to clean it. She gets up, muscles stiff, and wades through the carpeting of discarded clothes, toys and garbage over to the west-facing window in her room. The view outside was not the rolling hills and familiar ruins from her dream, the ones she had grown up with, but the one given to her by that awful game. Her _real_ home was gone now, and though the forest with its red blossoms and vibrant hummingbirds was beautiful, it only reminds Jade of what she’d lost, what the game had taken away from her. 

She spends a while wandering her childhood home, and though it’s where she spent her whole life up until SBURB, it feels strangely alien. Not even Bec was around anymore to make it feel like it was somewhere she belonged. She eventually meanders to her greenhouse, which, unlike her memory has been bare and neglected for months now, the plants which she no longer watered withered and yellow. She slumps against the wall and lets herself cry for a while, giving in once again to the temptation of wallowing in her loneliness. This was the Jade that she hated so much, the one that cried all day instead of doing _something_ , anything. But what was there to do?

**Author's Note:**

> The first thing I post in like a year and its a 4 paragraph homestuck fic lol im so sorry
> 
> I've started working on finishing my tsubomezato fic + I have some danganronpa wips I'll try to finish and post at some point, we'll see


End file.
